A copper conductive plate connected to a power source is embedded in the track of a track light as a wire for transmitting electric power. When the track light is mounted to the track, its conductive terminals are connected to the conductive plate to obtain electricity. The wiring of the copper conductive plate of the track on the market may be a three-wire configuration or a two-wire configuration. The interior of the three-wire track is provided with three copper conductive plates as a fire wire, a neutral wire and an earth wire. The interior of the two-wire track is provided with two copper conductive plates as a fire wire and a neutral wire. The three-wire track and two-wire track must be mated with a three-terminal track light and a two-terminal track light, respectively. Different types of tracks and track lights cannot be mated with each other.
Therefore, a replaceable terminal block fitting is developed. As shown in FIG. 8, a track light structure includes a light body 6 and a terminal block fitting 7. The terminal block fitting 7 is screwedly connected to the light body 6. The terminal block fitting 7 may be a three-terminal fitting 71 and a two-terminal fitting 72. An appropriate terminal block fitting is selected according to the type of track. However, for the assembly between the terminal block fitting 7 and the light body 6, it is required to consider the screwed operation and the wiring. Thus, it is not easy for the general public.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.